


How To Do It With a Skeleton: A Comprehensive Guide

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mild Dysphoria, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a few months of you learning to fit in in the monster world. You felt awkward and scared a good portion of the time, but you had friends who were more than willing to show you the ropes. You did a little bit of pining, too. You looked at Sans and hoped he was looking back at you. </p><p>He was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Do It With a Skeleton: A Comprehensive Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is a trans boy who experiences a tiny bit of dysphoria, but nothing major. This work features ectodicks and an ectotongue.

If there’s one thing you can really appreciate about the underground, it’s that monsters don’t tend to ask questions about gender. You’re not even sure they have gender as a concept down here. At least, not like in the human world. So when Sans introduced himself and you told him you were a boy, he just grinned and said, “Hey, a boy. I’m Sans.” The joke made you groan, but you appreciated it.

You met other monsters, too- Sans’ brother Papyrus, the scientist Alphys, the Royal Guard captain Undyne, Grillby, Toriel…. But you always felt the strongest towards the monster who had first made you feel at home. Even if immediately after he used a whoopie cushion on you.

It was a few months of you learning to fit in in the monster world. You felt awkward and scared a good portion of the time, but you had friends who were more than willing to show you the ropes. You felt good, and slowly but surely, you started feeling like you belonged.

During those months you did a little bit of pining, too. You looked at Sans and hoped he was looking back at you. He was never just a friend- he was special, the first one to accept you, the first one to care about you. And you cared about him. When he asked you out on a date to Grillby’s after 3 months of hoping, you almost died of happiness. 

Another month down the road, he invited you to his house for homemade pasta and a movie. **His** homemade pasta, he clarified. It was good- ravioli with extra cheese. He poured ketchup on his and mocked him mercilessly for it, even though it was obvious he didn’t care. Midway through the movie he stretched and rested his arm behind your back, and you laughed and rested your head on his chest. When the credits rolled, you leaned in for a kiss and met bone- it was weird, and you weren’t sure you cared for it, to be honest. But it was Sans, and you wanted him to know you cared. He just pressed his teeth against your lips- they were warm and smooth and you may have judged this too soon because it was actually kind of nice. When you break apart, you’re blushing and Sans is too, a little bit. It’s cute. 

A week or so later you were at Grillby’s together, eating fries and ketchup, talking, laughing about Mettaton’s newest game show. It was nice. And when you stepped outside and started saying your goodbyes, you had the urge to invite Sans over. You didn’t want to say goodbye, and it didn’t seem like he did, either. So you asked him if he’d like to keep talking at your place, and he said yes. 

Your apartment was small and simple- you hadn’t lived in it long, so you were still decorating and arranging furniture, but it was homey. When you opened the door, Sans made a beeline for your couch. After you locked the door, you turned around to see Sans patting his lap. You couldn’t resist an invitation like that, so you went over to him and scooted back against his chest. He was all bones, literally, but his thick jacket helped to cushion you from his ribs. You tilted your head back for a kiss and met his teeth with your lips again. 

In some sort of unspoken agreement, you both started getting a little handsy. He ran his hands down your flat chest and rested them on your stomach, and you ran your hands lightly up and down his thighs. He was breathing a little heavier, and so were you. You broke the kiss and turned around in his lap. Sans was just a little flushed, and you probably were too. You rested your hand on the zipper of his jacket, waiting for permission. He nodded, and you got to work.

As you were unzipping his jacket, Sans started lifting your shirt off. He stopped when he saw your binder, and looked at you. 

“It’s… okay. I want to keep that on, though.”

“Sure thing, kiddo. Don’t want to put you in a _bind_.” You punched him lightly on the shoulder and he laughed as he took your shirt off the rest of the way. You were left in your jeans and boxers and you were starting to get nervous. Sans must’ve noticed because he brushed a bony hand against your cheek and pressed his teeth against your other cheek.

“You can back out at any time, alright? Does nobody any good if you stress yourself out. This is s’posed to be fun, so if it’s not, lemme know.” You nodded.

Sans kissed you on the lips and put one hand on your thigh. He rubbed little circles into it, which felt nice and soothing. 

“You’re the best boyfriend, you know that?” You asked when you broke apart.

“Actually, right now I’m your bonefriend.” 

“I’ll leave, I swear.”

“Why? You gotta BONE to pick with me?”

“That’s it, I’m out.”

“Sorry, kid, me and my jokes are a package deal. It’s not one or the ulna.”

“Nice knowing you, bye forever.” You made to get up but he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you back down onto the couch. You sighed loudly and rolled your eyes. “I GUESS I’ll stay, then. But you’re on joke probation.”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s what they all say.” Sans was grinning at you, and you had to grin back. He made shitty puns and drove you nuts sometimes but he also made you feel a hell of a lot more comfortable. You turned so you were straddling his legs and kissed him again. 

Tentatively you lightly brushed your tongue against his teeth and felt him shiver a little. You did it again, this time with a little more force. You felt him open his mouth just a little, and then you felt something soft and warm brush against your lips. You jerked back in surprise only to see Sans winking at you with a ghostly blue tongue sticking out of his mouth. 

“Whoa…. You can use magic for stuff like this?”

“I can use magic for darn near anything I want.”

“Cool…” You reached out to touch it, curiosity taking control of you. It was warm and slick and felt like a real tongue. Sans curled it around your finger then slid it back into his mouth. 

“And that’s not all this tongue can do.” He winked at you again, and you flushed.

“How about you show me what you mean by that?” 

He pressed his mouth to yours and immediately started flicking his tongue against your lips. You opened your mouth to let him in, and his tongue brushed against yours and sent shivers down your spine. Inadvertently, you moaned into his mouth, and he pressed against you even harder. You felt his hand sliding down your side to rest on the top of your thigh as he started to move down, kissing his way from your chin to your neck to your collarbones. Kisses were interspersed with bites and licks and pretty soon, you were putty in his hands. 

Sans’ hand was still on your thigh, fingers fanning out, squeezing a little, kneading your skin through your jeans. After a particularly hard bite on your shoulder was soothed with kisses, Sans raised his head to look at you.

“Still feelin’ alright?” You nodded in response. “Cool. Mind if I take these off?” His finger was hooked in your belt loop and he gave a little tug to emphasize. You nodded again.

“Please do.”

“Neat.” He was already unbuttoning and unzipping your jeans, and you lifted your hips to help him remove them. You weren’t packing today, so the front of your boxers looked pretty flat. It made your stomach twist a little- oh, dysphoria, always showing up at the best of times. 

“Hey.” You brought your eyes to meet Sans’. “You still okay?”

You swallowed. “Yeah. Just, ah. Just feeling a little empty down there.”

“Anything I can do for ya?”

You snorted. “Not unless you can grow me a dick.”

To your surprise, Sans shrugged and grinned. “As a matter of fact, I may be able to help with that.”

His eyes closed and you saw a dim blue glow behind them, the same tint as his tongue, and you felt something tingly and warm on your crotch. You looked down and there was a bulge at the front of your boxers that was glowing through the fabric.

“Holy shit….”

“Check it out, lemme know if I can make any adjustments.”

You pulled down the front of your boxers and a phantasmal blue dick sprung out. You felt your eyes widen and you were worried you were going to cry. 

“Told ya I can do anything with my magic. How do you like it?”

You touched it warily, afraid it might disappear. It was warm and smooth and you could _feel_ it, like it was actually attached to you. And it was uncut. Sans knew you so well.

“Thank you,” you whispered, trying not to cry.

“Heh, glad you like it. It’s the least I can do for my boyfriend.” You hugged Sans as hard as possible as he laughed and patted you on the back. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much, thank you so much.” 

“You really wanna thank me? Let’s see what that bad boy can do.”

Joy had preoccupied your brain but you were starting to realize how turned on you were. Your new dick throbbed against Sans’ ribs and your hips shifted up a little to seek more friction. Sans laughed and kissed you before gently pushing you off of him and onto the couch. 

“Why don’tcha take it out for a test drive? You probably wanna see what it can do. I know I do.” His voice was lower, huskier. Clearly you weren’t the only one who was turned on.

Gingerly, still afraid it might disappear in a cloud of smoke, you wrapped your hand around the shaft and gave it a slow pump. You groaned at the unfamiliar sensation. You took your thumb and swiped it over the slit at the top and shuddered. This felt so much better than you could have ever imagined. You continued stroking slowly, savoring the feeling, working yourself towards an orgasm. Sans was watching you- you could feel his eyes glued on you, so you tried to put on a bit of a show. You moaned louder, arched your back more, and whispered his name before licking your lips.

Just when you felt yourself getting close, Sans gently pulled your hands away before running one finger up your throat and under your chin. 

“You wanna try something a little different?” As if magically producing your own cock and making out with a skeleton wasn’t different enough. But you were game.

“Sure.”

Sans closed his eyes again and this time, you could see something blue in his pants. He pulled down his shorts just enough to free his own hard, translucent, blue dick. It was a little shorter and thicker than yours and you loved it. You raised your eyes to Sans’ and opened your mouth to ask what he was planning, but were interrupted by his teeth on your lips as he kissed you and scooted his hips in towards yours. He was practically in your lap when you felt the heat of his cock against yours. The touch of it sent tingles down your spine and you gasped into his mouth. He chuckled against you and wrapped his bony fingers around both your cocks. Yours was already slick with precum, making his job easier. 

Sans started at the base and slowly, agonizingly slid his hand up towards your heads. He was just as slow on the downward stroke, and kept up his infuriating pace until you jumped in.

“Gg-od, Sans, please, please go faster, I can’t take much more-“

With a sharp bite to your lower lip, he sped up, stroking you both firmly and quickly, and the steady pace was inching you closer and closer to the edge. You were aching in a way you’d never felt before- it was an orgasm, but different from others you’d had. This was tighter, harder, a whole different beast. You loved it.

Sans thumbed over your slit and you hissed. You were so close and you could tell he was too, the way he was flushed and panting. On his next upward stroke he twisted his wrist and that you did you in. You came hard on his hand and his cock and he was following you, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his orgasm roll over him. Your hands found his back and grabbed tight, and his free hand grabbed your face and held onto your jaw as you both trembled.

As you came down, you were vaguely aware of your dick fading out of existence- Sans’ too, but that was of less concern to you. Looking down, you saw the outline of it just before it disappeared altogether, along with the mess you had both made. You must have made a face because Sans moved his fingers against your jaw and asked if you were okay.

“I’m fine- great, honestly- I was just… enjoying having a dick of my own.” 

“I mean, I can follow you around 24/7 and always be conjuring one for you.”

“Sounds good to me. When can you start?” You laughed weakly and Sans pulled you into a hug. You wrapped your arms around his bony back and pressed your face into where his shoulder would be. 

“You’re hot, by the way.”

“You’re one to talk! You made some _nice_ faces when you were watching me touch myself.”

“Yeah? You made some nice faces when you were touching yourself.”

You pressed a little closer into him and he laid back until he was horizontal on the couch, holding you to his chest. 

“….thank you.”

“Sure thing, kid. Anytime.” He winked at you, and that was the last thing you saw before you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be another chapter in my Sans/Reader collection but it got kind of out of hand and I decided to publish it as a stand-alone piece. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
